


By Candlelight

by CarmenImbrium



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Smut Weekend 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenImbrium/pseuds/CarmenImbrium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the time, the lights are off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> Something short for the first KA Smut Weekend prompt - light.

Most of the time, the lights are off. She's usually more comfortable that way, and he won't deny that the hint of mystery the darkness brings is a bit of a turn-on. But there are a few nights when she likes the light. She'll leave the candle burning on the bedside table when she leans across the bed to press her mouth against his, slow and soft. The mischief shines brightly in her eyes when she pulls away, and he watches the light catch each button on her blouse as she slips them slowly out of the buttonholes. 

When they're both undressed and breathless, the candle does him another favour in allowing him to watch his length disappear inside her. She falls back on a sigh, her hair fanning out across the pillow. The two of them move together, each watching in wonder at the affection and lust shining in their lover's eyes. The shadows they cast dance against the wall, illuminated in orange. He loves watching the light flicker over her flushed and freckled chest as she gasps, clawing at the sheets beneath her. The warm glow turns her hair brighter than fire, reflecting the burn she feels low in her belly and spreading throughout her bones. She reaches for him, pulling him down against her, and watches their two shadows melt into one. Her fingers thread through his hair, admiring the way the locks shine gold in the light. He gasps against her cheek, and the two of them fall over the edge together, clinging desperately to each other and glowing in the fading light as the candle burns itself out.


End file.
